Aldea Fairy Tail
by Kibume
Summary: En la aldea de Fairy Tail, todos los días son distintos y especiales, al igual que sus habitantes. Universo Medio Alterno. Multi-POV. Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Cobra/Kinana, Elfman/Evergreen, Laxus/Cana y más.
1. Caput I

_**Notas de la autora: **Mucha gente al ver esto pensará: ¿Y a ésta que le ha dado? ¿Escribiendo más Fairy Tail tan rápido y encima sin haber acabado el otro fic? Pues sí, es que me siento inspirada. (Muchos dirán que si tan inspirada estoy que debería ir a terminar la otra historia) En fin, hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir esta historia -entre otras cosas porque la tengo desde verano-, pues es totalmente diferente a todo cuanto he escrito antes sobre Fairy Tail._

_ **Es importante leer esto, así que por favor prestad atención.**_

_Para empezar, el título. ¿Aldea Fairy Tail? ¿Cómo, no es Fairy Tail un gremio? ¿Cómo va a ser una aldea? Es cierto, pero por eso este fic es más o menos Universo Alterno. Se desarrolla en un mundo medieval alternativo, parecido al de Fairy Tail, sólo que más atrasado y donde la magia es algo de leyendas. Es digamos un mundo medieval más parecido al que vivieron nuestros antepasados hace siglos._

_En este mundo, los gremios del manga son aldeas o grupos de bandidos, aunque también existen las ciudades como Magnolia o los Reinos como Fiore. Y en cada aldea habitan por supuestos los integrantes del gremio, con oficios particulares que son además típicos de la Edad Media._

_Lo cierto es que esta historia nació a partir de la tan famosa saga de libros "Juego de Tronos" de George R. R. Martin que supongo que la mayoría conoceréis. Me encantan las historias que se desarrollan en ambientes medievales, y aunque esta historia no va a ser tan sangrienta o tan erótica como lo es quizás Juego de Tronos, lo cierto es que si comparten la modalidad en la narración (Es decir, que el título del capítulo tendrá el nombre de la persona desde la cual se narra su punto de vista) y sí que me inspiró y ayudó mucho la obra original de Martin._

_Habrá varias parejas y varios personajes que irán apareciendo, y que no pertenecen todos al gremio-aldea de Fairy Tail._

_Y aunque he puesto en categorías Natsu & Lucy, lo cierto es que los personajes principales no serán ellos, puesto que no habrá personajes principales. Sólo lo he puesto por ahora en ese categoría porque el primer capítulo contiene básicamente esta pareja. Por decirlo de alguna manera, no hay protagonista: Todos lo son._

_Oh, y por cierto, recomiendo escuchar la OST de Fairy Tail en general, puesto que me sirvió de fuente de inspiración para este tipo de ambiente medievo. Las canciones de Kaoling también son muy buenas._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo cuanto debo explicar por ahora. Si tenéis alguna duda, por favor preguntad sin temor y me ofreceré con gusto a contestarla._

_¡Disfrutadla, por favor!_

* * *

_**Aldea Fairy Tail  
**_

_**Lucy.**_

* * *

Ya hacía un año desde que llegó a la aldea.

Huyendo de cualquier privilegio que podía tener por su nacimiento, Lucy Heartfilia había dejado su vida como noble atrás y había corrido a refugiarse en cualquier otro lugar.

Viajó tanto, tan lejos, tan lejos, hasta atravesar casi todo el Reino de Fiore y llegar al sur. Caminó y caminó, atravesando llanuras, bosques y cordilleras. Llegó hasta Magnolia, una pequeña ciudad sureña que no era demasiado conocida, pero incluso allí su familia la siguió buscando. Se alejó aún más, deambulando ente picudas y peligrosas montañas, infestadas de bandidos, y al final llegó a un destino incierto, que más tarde se transformaría en su hogar:

La pequeña aldea de Fairy Tail.

Lucy aún recordaba la primera impresión que se llevó del sitio: Apenas era una villa algo pobre y rudimentaria, y sin embargo, sentía una especie de alegría que nadaba en el ambiente.

No tardó en adaptarse, los aldeanos eran gente muy agradable y cariñosa, y ella fue recibida con los brazos abiertos, incluso sin decir que ella era una noble.

Una tabernera que poseía una tienda de ultramarinos y una granja, de nombre Mirajane, la invitó a su casa los primeros meses, ya que Lucy se había quedado prácticamente sin dinero cuando llegó a Fairy Tail. Mirajane le ofreció trabajo tanto en la taberna como en la tienda de bienes y ella aceptó sin rechistar, entusiasmada.

Lentamente, Lucy fue conociendo a cada uno de los lugareños: Eran todos distintos y con características muy especiales, y Lucy pudo perjurar que jamás en su vida había visto personajes tan pintorescos.

Al primero que conoció fue al carnicero de la aldea, Natsu Dragneel. Era un chico explosivo, activo y algo bobalicón, pero enseguida le cayó bien. De hecho, en pocos días se convirtió en la persona más cercana para ella, en semanas se convirtió en su mejor amigo, y en meses en su confidente y, -aunque odiaba reconocerlo- su primer amor.

Al pensar esto, suspiró y decidió desperezarse.

Ahora que había pasado un año, ella ya tenía capital suficiente para comprarse una casa en la cual vivía sola, en compañía única de las historias que escribía y que en secreto guardaba.

Mientras se peinaba y se lavaba los dientes, miró por la ventana y descubrió que era un día soleado y perfecto. Sonrió; En cierto modo los días así la ponían de muy buen humor. Con suerte, incluso después del trabajo podía ir a buscar a Natsu y a Happy para ir a dar una vuelta.

¿Quién era Happy? Bien, Happy era el mejor amigo de Natsu y la peculiaridad que tenía era que pertenecía a una raza muy particular y legendaria: Los Exceed.

Los Exceed eran humanoides pequeños y con rasgos tan gatunos, que hasta parecían gatos parlantes. De hecho, la primera vez que Lucy vio a Happy creyó que quien le hablaba era un gato bípedo de pelaje azul. Pero no, eran humanos que parecían gatos. O gatos que tenían características de los humanos. Lucy no estaba segura de cómo definirlos, aunque optaba más por la segunda opción, puesto que esa obsesión que tenía Happy por el pescado no debía de ser normal.

Lucy había leído mucho sobre ellos, pero al parecer se habían extinguido o habían desaparecido misteriosamente hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, Happy no recordaba nada sobre sus padres ni sabía de dónde procedía, simplemente se había encontrado con Natsu cuando era pequeño y ambos habían decidido vivir juntos.

Tras cavilar, la chica se miró al espejo y volvió a sonreír: Amaba Fairy Tail con toda su alma, y no había mejor sitio en el mundo para ella que aquella remota aldea.

Aunque había algunas cosas que la incordiaban, por ejemplo:

-¡Buenos días, Lucy!-oyó una voz.

Se giró con estupor y descubrió a Natsu sentado en su sofá saludando, y Happy al lado suya gritando su muletilla:

-¡Aye Sir! ¡Buenos días, Lucy!

La chica dejó escapar un grito de terror -ya que no se explicaba cómo no los había oído entrar- que acabó derivando a un grito de enfado:

-¡Natsu! ¡Happy! ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no entréis en mi casa sin llamar? ¡Es una violación a mi intimidad y en otros lugares te cortarían la cabeza por ello!

Natsu soltó un bufido:

-Encima de que queríamos darte una sorpresa… Meh, siempre hablando de otros lugares. Esto es Fairy Tail y aquí todo es diferente. Es mucho mejor.

-¡Aye!

Lucy se llevó la mano al rostro, frustrada:

-Un día de estos os vais a enterar... Bueno, ¿a qué habéis venido?

Natsu se levantó y se acercó a ella sonriente:

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Lucy?

La rubia frunció el ceño, extrañada:

-Em…. No, Natsu, hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

Natsu adoptó una expresión tan decepcionada que Lucy casi se arrepintió de haber dicho la verdad. Detrás, Happy también parecía a punto de echarse a llorar:

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

El joven le lanzó una mirada triste a Happy:

-¿Nos habremos equivocado? Yo juraría que era hoy…

-¡Aye, tiene que serlo, ya que hoy hace un año desde que Lucy llegó a Fairy Tail!

Lucy los miró incrédula, y su voz sonó frágil. Aunque aquellos dos eran muy despistados, había cosas de las cuales jamás se olvidaban y eso era algo que le sorprendía:

-¿Os…Os habéis acordado?

Natsu sonrió, mirándola como si fuera obvio:

-¿Cómo íbamos a olvidarlo? ¡Ese día fue muy importante para mí, para Happy, para todos nosotros!

Lucy sentía que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza y que se le saltaban las lágrimas de la emoción. Se encontró con querer decir algo, pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta y su voz se quebró.

Era cierto, había conocido en Fairy Tail lo que significaba la verdadera amistad, y Natsu era uno de los primeros que estaba ahí para demostrárselo. Quizás lo que más podía gustarle de aquel bobo era el hecho de que siempre podía confiar en él, y que sabía que da igual lo que pasase, que aquel muchacho jamás podía defraudarle:

-Sois idiotas…-murmuró ella mientras esbozaba una conmovedora sonrisa.

-¿Acertamos entonces?-inquirió Natsu, feliz, al verla sonreír.

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró, sin dejar de reírse:

-No es exactamente mi cumpleaños, pero sí, habéis acertado.

Happy y Natsu se miraron y ahogaron un grito de alegría, mientras chocaban palmas:

-¡Te lo dije, Happy! ¡Sabía que era hoy!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Eres tan listo, Natsu!

-¡Hoy podremos celebrar este día tan especial!

-¡Aye Sir!

Lucy los miraba risueña, notando el júbilo de ellos se le acababa contagiando. Fue tal la felicidad de los dos amigos fijaron como objetivo a la rubia y se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre la rubia para proporcionarle un gran abrazo:

-¡Felicidades, Lucy!

Lucy se echó hacia atrás y se resbaló con las sábanas deshechas de su cama:

-¡Ey, cuidado…!

Aunque Happy se soltó a tiempo, -ya que eso de que era una criatura diminuta lo hacía más ágil- Natsu y ella acabaron precipitándose hacia el suelo.

Sonó un horrible estruendo y Lucy cerró los ojos cuando sintió el golpe, quejándose del fuerte dolor:

-Auch, auch, auch….

Cuando lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas, notó algo pesado encima suya y se dio cuenta de que Natsu había amortiguado su caída encima de ella.

Perfecto.

Lucy empezó a ruborizarse tanto que parecía un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear intentando decir cosas sin sentido. Natsu sólo se quejó y cuando vio dónde y cómo estaba, se rió avergonzado:

-Uy, perdona.

Ella sacó fuerzas para musitar un:

-N-no pasa nada...

Por detrás se escuchó a Happy diciendo:

-Te gusssssta.

-A callar, gato.

Justo cuando el chico de pelo rosa comenzaba a levantarse para ofrecerle ayuda a su amiga, Mirajane apareció radiante por la puerta, sin llamar ni siquiera, algo que Lucy acabó dándose cuenta que al parecer era tradición en la aldea entrar sin llamar o quedarse sin ser invitado:

-¡Buenos días, Lucy! ¡Como vi que tardabas decidí pasar a buscar…!

Mirajane se quedó mirando la escena con estupor, mientras Lucy se llevaba la mano al rostro, totalmente contrariada, más avergonzada aún que antes:

-Hola, Mira…

Las mejillas de Mirajane se colorearon y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa:

-¡Vaya, chicos! ¡No sabía que a vosotros os gustara hacer esas cosas por la mañana!

La cara de Lucy era para hacerle un retrato ya que las fotografías no existían en aquella época:

-¿Qué? ¡No, Mira, qué estás…!

-¡Hoy tómate el día libre, Lucy! ¡Pasadlo bien, chicos!-concluyó Mirajane, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que por poco se la lleva consigo.

Se hizo un silencio mudo durante unos instantes.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-susurró Lucy, que seguía debajo de Natsu.

-Mira como siempre, tan extraña-se rió Natsu.

La chica, que se dio cuenta que seguían en la misma postura que antes, se sonrojó y le pegó una patada en la barriga para alejarlo de sí:

-¡Quítate ya de encima!

-Te gussssta.

Natsu se levantó revolviéndose el estómago:

-¡Oi, Lucy! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

A lo lejos se escuchaba a Mirajane gritando de puerta y puerta:

-¡Natsu y Lucy van a consumar su amor! ¡Natsu y Lucy van a consumar su amor! ¡Que nadie se atreva hoy a molestarlos!

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, aunque ya no sabía ni por qué le sorprendía todo eso.

Así era el pan de cada día en Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Como estos capítulos son más cortos, puedo actualizar más rápido. ¿Qué opináis? Comentadme, por favor._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Próximo capítulo: Gajeel._


	2. Caput II

_**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Seppe, actualizo más rápido porque los capítulos son más cortos. He decidido que voy a intentar actualizar cada sábado u domingo, a ver si lo consigo._

_Bueno, este capítulo es el inicio de la relación entre Gajeel, el herrero, y Levy, la maestra-librera. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, preguntadme sin miedo en los reviews._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

_**Aldea Fairy Tail**  
_

_**Gajeel.**_

* * *

Él lo sabía.

Sabía que, en breve instantes, una figura pequeña pasaría por enfrente de su taller, caminando a paso ligero mas suave, con ojos curiosos, mirando y analizando todo a su alrededor.

Esos ojos también se posarían en su lugar de oficio, y eventualmente, en él, pero lo único que él podía hacer era refugiarse dentro para que ella no lo viera.

Y así día tras día, como un ciclo interminable.

¿Cuántas veces, cuántas veces la había visto pasar, silbando una alegre melodía, para dirigirse a su trabajo?

Gajeel las había contado. Habían sido exactamente doscientas cuarenta y ocho de ida, multiplicada por dos para contar también la vuelta más alguna que otra vez que caminaba por allí por algún motivo que desconocía.

-Te estás convirtiendo en una persona obsesiva-le comentaba su compañero Pantherlily, de la raza de los Exceed.

Él no era un obseso. No, no, aquí nos confundimos de términos.

Gajeel _velaba_ por la seguridad de la chica de pelo azul, no la acosaba ni nada de eso. Claro que no.

Sus intenciones eran bien honestas.

Lo habían sido desde que se había instalado en Fairy Tail.

Cogió un martillo y decidió forjar una espada de hierro. Sabía que se vendían muy bien y a él le entretenía hacerlas, así que, ¿por qué no?

Se llevó el material fuera, a la entrada del taller, y comenzó su labor con esfuerzo y parsimonia.

Pero por supuesto, por el rabillo del ojo contemplaba la calle, esperando que, de un momento a otro, la chica de pelo tan extraño pasara.

Claro que en el momento en el que ella lo hiciera, él volvería dentro para no tener que verla:

-Eres un cobarde-le dijo Lily, que estaba sentado en la barandilla.

-Déjame en paz, gato.

-No soy un gato, soy un Exceed. Haz el favor de usar los apelativos correctos. Y ya llevas meses mirándola desde lejos, sin atreverte a decirle ni una sola palabra. ¿Por qué no la saludas?

-No es tan fácil –murmuró Gajeel entre dientes- No es tan fácil.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? -suspiró su diminuto amigo- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar culpándote a ti mismo sobre lo ocurrido? Eran otros tiempos.

-No es por eso-intentó decir el herrero, aunque sabía que no podía llegar a engañar al Exceed.

* * *

Pantherlily había llegado después que Gajeel a Fairy Tail, así que, aunque le habían informado de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, lo cierto es que no había sido testigo.

En efecto, Gajeel fue una vez un enemigo de la aldea, e incluso llegó a atacarla hará un año.

Él había pertenecido a un grupo de bandidos bastante peligroso que vivían en aquellas cordilleras: **Phantom Lord**. Se habían ganado la fama de ser crueles y despiadados, y él, que era el más fuerte de la banda, era temido en todo Fiore.

No recordaba demasiado bien por qué, pero alguien enriquecido contrató a Phantom Lord para que atacase Fairy Tail y secuestrase a una tal Lucy.

La captura fue fácil y sin sobresaltos, pero la alegría no duró demasiado, ya que la aldea entera luchó para que le devolvieran a la rubia.

Ahí Gajeel aprendió que nunca, por muy pequeña que fuera, nunca se debía subestimar a Fairy Tail.

Con Phantom Lord derrotada y sus miembros dispersados, Gajeel se vio a sí mismo deambulando sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer o realmente adónde ir.

Pero alguien lo salvó de una vida sin sentido.

El anciano jefe de la aldea, Makarov, lo invitó sin rencor alguno, a que perteneciera a Fairy Tail. Él al principio se negó, ya que estaba seguro de que se trataría de una trampa, porque… ¿Quién iba a dejar entrar a una aldea a alguien que había intentado destruirla tiempo atrás?

Por eso él decía que los aldeanos estaban todos como cabras.

Al final, acabó accediendo y Makarov le concedió el puesto de herrero.

* * *

Al principio, los lugareños lo miraba con cierta desconfianza y desprecio, pero él ignoraba aquellas miradas.

Salvo la de una persona.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo, para amenazar a Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord había utilizado una de las tácticas más crueles y retorcidas.

Resultó que un día, la chica de pelo azul había decidido ir con sus dos mejores amigos a la zona baja de la cordillera, a los prados, porque uno de ellos, Droy quería investigar sobre unas flores extrañas, y los otros dos habían decidido acompañarle.

Presa fácil, se dijo aquella vez Gajeel mientras los contemplaba entre los arbustos, preparado para atacar.

Y así había sido. No habían podido hacer nada contra él, y los tres habían caído fácilmente. Gajeel entonces se los llevó a un árbol que estaba en la plaza de la aldea y allí los colgó durante la noche, esperando a que por la mañana, los lugareños se llevaran una horrible sorpresa.

Esa chica a la que había herido sin ninguna compasión, ésa era la chica que cada mañana y cada tarde danzaba por aquella calle.

En un principio, la primera vez que la vio, se paralizó bastante, ya que, aunque era cierto que él no le rendía cuentas a nadie, lo cierto es que se sentía bastante incómodo por tener que encontrársela día sí, día también. Incluso le pidió a Makarov otro oficio que no estuviera localizado en esa calle, pero el jefe le respondió que nada podía hacerse, y además, que no quería prescindir de sus servicios de herrería, pues eran bastante buenos y la demanda exterior era importante.

Finalmente, resignado, Gajeel había aceptado trabajar en su taller, y también había tenido que aceptar el verla cruzar la callejuela:

-Hay mucha gente a la que heriste –dijo de repente Lily- y con ellos te hablas perfectamente. ¿Qué diferencia hay con ella?

Gajeel ya había pensado en eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hacía esconderse en su taller cuando ella pasaba?

Se dio cuenta, lentamente, que realmente se sentía algo culpable por lo sucedido, y en vez de afrontar el problema y quizás, disculparse, huía de éste.

Se encogió de hombros. Decidió no pensar en ello, porque además, ya veía a la chica doblar la esquina y dirigirse a lo que él denominaba "su" calle.

Recogió sus cosas para seguir trabajando dentro, y sin dignarse a escuchar lo que opinaba al respecto, se adentró en su taller para no tener el encuentro con la jovencita.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el martillo en la entrada.

Frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de sus dos posibilidades: O salía a buscar el martillo y se encontraba con ella, o esperaba a que ella pasara y luego iba a recogerlo.

Obviamente, optó por la segunda opción.

* * *

Pero contraria a su voluntad, la voz de Lily le llegó desde fuera:

-¡Gajeel, los niños están intentando llevarse otra vez tu martillo!

El moreno soltó un largo bufido, mientras hacía crujir sus dientes. ¿Otra vez los mocosos? ¿Es que no iban a dejarle en paz?

Algunos niños de la aldea se la tenían jurada a Gajeel por lo que hizo, y por eso, se divertían metiéndose con él, robándole sus cosas, haciéndole bromas pesadas, etc…

El herrero aún se preguntaba por qué no los había matado ya.

Definitivamente el ambiente de aquella aldea lo había vuelto demasiado blando, o tal vez, porque sabía que como le hiciera algo a algún lugareño de Fairy Tail, le acabarían poniendo la soga al cuello.

Gajeel salió del taller, cegado por la ira, y antes de llegar a la entrada, empezó a gritar:

-¡Malditos mocosos, os voy a romper el cráneo a todos y me haré un collar con vuestros huesos! ¿Dónde están, Lily?

Pero donde esperaba encontrarse con una panda de niñatos insolentes, solamente se encontró con la sonrisa traviesa de Pantherlily, y más adelante, justo en la entrada, con la jovencita.

Levy McGarden.

Gajeel se quedó paralizado, in situ, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, si debía moverse o no, si debía huir o no debía, ya que, a fin de cuentas, si lo hacía, se vería aún más descarado que los otros días, donde se escondía antes de que ella pudiera verlo.

Se le nubló la vista, y oyó de forma distorsionada a Lily saludar:

-Buenos días, Levy. Espero que tengas un buen día.

Entonces sonó la voz de ella, dulce, angelical, como cuando iba cantando:

-Buenos días, Lily. Gracias, y tú también.

El herrero miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo. Lo maldijo en silencio, y también se maldijo a sí mismo, ya que lo habían engañado con suma facilidad.

No iba a mirarla. Claro que no, porque, si lo hacía, sabía que tendría que decir algo. Y lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera. No, no, él no diría nada. Y tampoco la miraría.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando se notó a sí mismo clavándole la mirada a Levy, con el ceño fruncido.

¡Supuestamente, él no iba a mirarla! Menudo imbécil que era.

Sintió que Lily le daba un codazo:

-Eh…

Unos _buenos días_. Era tan fácil como pronunciar esas dos palabras. Sería decir eso y todo quedaría olvidado, y comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida. Sí, tenía que hacerlo. No era complicado, por favor, si era una estupidez.

Pero por algún motivo su voz no salió.

_Perfecto_. Si al final Lily iba a tener razón en eso de que era un cobarde.

Pero de repente, de improvisto, la pequeña jovencita alzó la mirada y se la clavó, y él se estremeció al ver que fuego y caoba chocaban.

Y entonces, ella cerró los ojos y en su boca se dibujó una bella y sincera sonrisa:

-¡Muy buenos días, Gajeel!

Se estremeció. Se puso nervioso. Tembló. Todo lo anterior junto y más. Y se sintió terriblemente incómodo y avergonzado, tanto que Lily no pudo evitar susurrarle, en un tono burlón:

-Gajeel, ¿has estado trabajando demasiado o es que te estás sonrojando?

El herrero le metió un codazo de vuelta a su compañero.

Levy ya había formado la tregua, ahora a él le faltaba aceptarla.

Era bien simple: Solamente tenía que decir un "Buenos días, Levy" y todo se arreglaría.

Muy fácil.

No costaba nada.

Vamos, él no tenía ningún problema en decirlo.

Así que abrió la boca para aceptar la paz entre ambos, soltando un:

-A ti también, _enana_.

* * *

Se hizo el silencio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se congeló.

¡Mierda! Eso no tenía que haberlo dicho. ¿Enana? ¿Qué clase de mote feo y desproporcionado era ése?:

-Idiota-susurró Lily, llevándose la mano-pata al rostro.

Adiós a la paz. Seguro que ahora Levy lo odiaría de por vida.

Pero bueno, así al menos se sentiría que no necesitaba su perdón, ya que si se enfadaba con él no le perdonaría de ninguna de las maneras.

Era mejor, se decía. Mucho mejor.

La chica hizo entonces un cómico mohín, hinchando los mofletes:

-¿_Enana? _Si no te acordabas de mi nombre podrías habérselo preguntado a Lily. Él lo dijo antes.

Lluvias torrenciales aproximándose. Gajeel sabía que ahora comenzaría la tormenta de odio.

Apretó los puños esperando la bronca, pero se dio cuenta de que para recibir desprecio mejor era no quedarse escuchándola.

Decidió entonces volver a sumergirse en su trabajo para olvidar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por momentos.

Y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, de repente, oyó una suave y melódica risa.

Giró la cabeza, y se encontró a Levy riéndose con alegría, con las manos en el estómago, sin ser capaz de contenerse.

Lily y Gajeel se miraron, sin entender.

Cuando la chica terminó con su humorístico sofoco, mencionó, secándose las lágrimas:

-Por lo menos ya hablas conmigo. ¿Sabes? Llegué a pensar que eras mudo. Mejor enana que ni siquiera nombrarme.

El herrero arqueó una ceja. ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? ¿No estaba enfadada con él?

Lily esbozó una dulce sonrisa, y le dijo:

-Levy, tienes que perdonarlo, pero él vino al mundo sin el don de la palabra.

La chica se rió aún más fuerte y Gajeel entornó la mirada, clavándole sus ojos llenos de fuego a Lily, sin atreverse a decir nada. Levy se llevó la mano al cabello y empezó a juguetear con un mechón:

-Gritaste antes por los niños, ¿no es verdad? ¿Siguen haciéndote bromas pesadas? Hablaré con ellos, no te preocupes.

Gajeel asintió lentamente, y el Exceed habló por él:

-Eso es un "gracias" en su idioma primitivo.

La mujer de cabellos azules volvió a reírse, entonces miró al cielo y ahogó un grito:

-¡Llego tarde! Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero no puedo llegar después que mis alumnos. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Dando una torpe carrera, comenzó a correr, despidiéndose con la mano. Entonces lanzó un grito antes de desaparecer de la calle:

-¡Mañana vendré un poco antes! ¡Necesito pediros un encargo! ¡Adiós!

* * *

Lily alzó la mano –que más bien parecía un pata- a modo de despedida, y Gajeel no dejó de observarla hasta que dobló la esquina.

Entonces cogió el martillo, el causante de todo mal –sin contar a Lily, pero bueno- y volvió a introducirse en su herrería, mientras escuchaba a Lily reírse por detrás:

-Mañana yo que tú me pondría el mejor traje de trabajo que tuvieras.

-Cállate, gato. Todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¿Oh? Encima la culpa es mía. Deberías estarme agradecido. ¡Por fin has podido hablar con ella!

El hombre bufó y lo ignoró, aunque muy en el fondo, tenía que darle la razón.

Sintió que habían dado un torpe paso hacia adelante.

Mínimo, pero era algo.

Decidió ponerse a trabajar, con tanto entusiasmo -y emoción- que por poco destrozó la espada que estaba forjando de un martillazo que le pegó.

En silencio, se preguntaba.

¿Qué encargo le haría Levy?

No lo sabía, pero sin embargo, había algo que sí sabía.

Que aquella mañana, había sido el inicio de todo.

Pero lo que jamás podría adivinar…

Era lo que vendría después.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Gajeel stalker. Es broma, pero bueno, me gusta escribir sobre distintas relaciones, ya que, aunque en la de Natsu y Lucy abunda ya la confianza, aquí escasea, aquí abunda la timidez y el temor. _

_En fin, si os ha gustado, tenéis algún comentario, sugerencia o duda, comentadme por favor._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Próximo capítulo: Elfman._


	3. Caput III

_**Notas de la autora:** Siento llegar tan tarde. Realmente siempre intentaba ponerme a escribir, pero no se me ocurría nada con esta pareja, así que estuve dándole muchas vueltas, y encima me ha quedado corto. En fin... Si le añadimos trabajos, exámenes y otros, pues peor. De cualquier manera, aquí estamos, con una nueva entrega del fic._

_Ante todo, quiero decir que yo no pretendo ofender a nadie, simplemente creo que Ever es una mujer muy guapa y atractiva y que le pegaba esto. Así que no creáis que me cae mal o algo. Y además en la Edad Media estas cosas las había, así que tenía que incluirla para que resultara más realista._

_Otra cosa, aunque no queda muy claro, en el fic Elfman y sus dos hermanas son unos granjeros que además poseen la tienda más grande de la aldea. Sólo para aclarar._

_En fin, ¡espero que os guste!_

* * *

_**Aldea Fairy Tail**  
_

_**Elfman**_

* * *

-Hola, fornido joven, ¿seguro que no te apetece pasar una noche agradable conmigo?

Elfman volvió a preguntarse por qué se hallaba allí.

No es que él tuviera nada en contra de esos lugares, –de hecho en varias ocasiones había acudido con varios amigos suyos, aunque realmente él se quedase quietecito en su silla sin que nadie pudiera molestarle- ni mucho menos despreciase a las mujeres que allí trabajaban, pero él sabía que allí no encajaba.

Era un ambiente distinto, seductor, carismático, que podía embaucarle durante unos instantes…

Pero él se hallaba totalmente aterrorizado.

-Vamos, chicas –habló una voz femenina que reconoció- Dejadle. Ya sabéis que no ha visto a una mujer desnuda en su vida, y dudo mucho que haya venido aquí precisamente para cambiar eso.

Se escucharon algunos suspiros de decepción y, pronto, todas las bellas mujeres se dispersaron, centrándose en otras labores o en otros hombres, lo que resultara más productivo.

Cuando Elfman alzó la mirada, totalmente enrojecido, se encontró con una mujer muy atractiva, con cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, y con anteojos.

La jefa del lupanar.

Evergreen.

* * *

Habló con suavidad y tranquilidad:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Elfman?

El gran hombre miró a todos lados, aturdido y nervioso, y quedó aún más intranquilo cuando presenció que allí en medio había gente que estaba realizando actos destinados a ser realizados en espacios más íntimos.

Haciendo salir las palabras de su garganta, tartamudeó:

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado, Ever?

Ella le clavó la mirada de piedra, haciéndolo callar de inmediato:

-No me llames así aquí.

Él agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa, y ella, tras observarle y suspirar con pesadez, ordenó:

-Sígueme.

Rápidamente, el gran Elfman siguió encogido a la mujer, dejando atrás el ruidoso y exótico salón plagado de gente, para adentrarse en oscuros pasillos con distintas habitaciones. Todas, gracias al cielo, con las puertas cerradas.

Aunque las puertas no podían frenar los sonidos que se escuchaban desde dentro, por lo cual el hombre de cabello albino tuvo que taparse los oídos antes de morir de vergüenza. Reflejó su incomodidad en su pregunta:

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que venir yo?

El tono de ella sonó cansado y amenazante:

-Deja de quejarte. ¿Acaso pretendes que vaya yo, dejando esto sin cuidado?

-Otras podrían hacerlo por ti.

Ella no respondió, solamente volvió a clavarle esa mirada de piedra que lo hacía enmudecer.

Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación que no parecía estar preparada para los servicios que allí ofrecían, sino que parecía más bien un despacho donde abundaban los papeles y estanterías llenas de libros.

Elfman no se sorprendió. A fin de cuenta, no era la primera vez que entraba allí:

-Y bien, ¿qué tiene Mira para mí?-inquirió Evergreen, sentándose en un sofá.

Él carraspeó, preparado para contarle la nueva:

-Lo de siempre. Los huevos, la lana y la leche te llegarán en varios días, pero he venido a comunicarte que ha habido un retraso con respecto a las nuevas sábanas. El mercader está enfermo y no ha podido entregarlas a tiempo. No llegarán hasta dentro de varias semanas.

Evergreen chasqueó la lengua, contrariada:

-Me eran necesarias… En fin, nada puede hacerse. Mis chicas y yo tendremos que aviarnos con lo que podamos. De cualquier manera, también tengo que pagarte, ¿correcto?

-Sí, por las almohadas.

Evergreen se puso a buscar el dinero entre los cajones, sin decir nada más. Elfman pensó que era un tanto irónico que, dentro de donde se encontraba, fuera ella la que le pagara a él y no al revés.

Aunque claro, las circunstancias eran distintas.

La mujer pareció leer su pensamiento:

-Es curioso que tenga que pagar yo, ¿verdad?

Elfman asintió, mudo, y algo avergonzado, dejando escapar una risa algo desconsolada. Mientras Evergreen buscaba y rebuscaba, y se hacía el silencio, Elfman se perdió en la lejanía de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Aún recordaba cuando él y ella se odiaban, sin apenas conocerse. Él la consideraba una mujer con un oficio sucio, y ella lo consideraba que él era un imbécil que hablaba siempre de la hombría.

Pero no era sólo aquello.

Por un lado, ella era muy amiga de Fried, el profesor alquimista y Bixlow, el juglar farandulero. Los tres admiraban con devoción a Laxus, nieto de Makarov y futuro jefe de la aldea.

Las cosas iban bien, hasta que un día Laxus decidió rebelarse contra la aldea y los tres admiradores se le unieron a la causa.

Fue una experiencia ciertamente horrible, ya que los propios aldeanos se vieron obligados a luchar entre ellos, aunque por suerte no ocurrió nada grave y los rencores quedaron acallados. Tras aquello, por orden del propio Makarov, Laxus fue desterrado temporalmente de la aldea, y los tres seguidores perdonados.

Empezaba así una nueva etapa.

* * *

La relación entre ellos comenzó cuando Elfman se veía obligado a visitar aquel local para ajustar cuentas con Evergreen, ya que ni Mirajane ni Lisanna podían y la dueña no podía salir de allí porque estaba ya ocupada con todo lo que debía administrar allí dentro.

Él comprendió que aquel oficio no era tan sucio como le había parecido en un principio, sino que podía resultar honorable y hasta triste, puesto que muchas de las mujeres de allí no tenían otra forma de alimentar a sus familias o a ellas mismas que haciendo lo que hacían.

Ella entendió que él no era tan idiota por hablar continuamente de su hombría, sino que era un idiota de buen corazón que se preocupaba por los demás.

Así pues, queriéndolo y sin quererlo, entre ellos surgió una tensa y extraña amistad en la cual ambos se respetaban.

* * *

Hasta que un día, finalmente llegó.

El hombre no recordaba exactamente por qué, ni cuándo, ni cómo, pero empezó a ver a su supuesta "amiga" de forma distinta.

Nunca había negado que Evergreen era una mujer muy bella y con grandes cualidades físicas y también intelectuales, y sabía que no era el único hombre de aquella aldea que se fijaba en eso, pues ella tampoco hacía nada por esconder dichas cualidades.

Pero él, a diferencia de otros hombres, no veía a Evergreen como un mero pedazo de carne o un mero momento de diversión.

Él había podido ver su fragilidad, sus dudas, sus miedos, a pesar de que ella verdaderamente nunca le había transmitido nada de aquello.

Había visto el gran amor que sentía hacia sus compañeras del lupanar, y el gran sufrimiento que sus ojos experimentaban cuando sus chicas padecían alguna gravedad ya fuera a causa de una enfermedad o a causa de algún hombre.

Había visto la gran fortaleza que demostraba cuando un cliente se pasaba de la raya, hasta el punto de ponerse ella entre su amiga y el cliente para defenderla.

Había visto el honor que sentía hacia un oficio que muchos consideraban algo horrible.

Y había visto la soledad que sus ojos reflejaban normalmente.

* * *

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, él, que no había tenido ningún encuentro con ninguna mujer en su vida, se había enamorado de la dueña de un prostíbulo.

Irónico, ¿cierto?

Pero Elfman sabía anteponer su orgullo, y por eso consiguió que nadie se diese cuenta –excepto Mira, que parecía tener un don natural para leer corazones-.

Pero su forma de verla no fue el único cambió, pues ella también se transformó.

Así es, lo más sorprendente de todo fue que a partir de cierto día, Evergreen dejó de venderse.

Nadie supo por qué, y ninguno se atrevió a preguntar, simplemente un día la mujer dijo que ella ya no ofrecería más servicio que el de administrar el lugar y asegurarse de que las trabajadoras se hallaban bien.

Fue una desgracia para muchos, una sorpresa para otros y una alegría para Elfman, que respiraba tranquilo sabiendo que ella ya no tenía que estar con ningún hombre sino quería.

Pero pese a su alegría, algo malo ocurrió.

Y es que desde aquel entonces, ella le trataba con muchísima más dureza que antaño. Evitaba hablar demasiado, evitaba mirarle y mucho menos tocarle:

-Elfman, ¿me estás escuchando?

Cuando el hombre se despertó de su trance, se encontró a Evergreen delante suya, alzando la mano para devolverlo a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Ella se irritó y se quejó:

-¡Estate atento! Te he dicho que aquí tienes el dinero.

Sin apenas reaccionar, ella le entregó un sobre con dinero, y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, se giró y anduvo hacia la ventana, clavando la mirada en la luna, hablando con frialdad:

-Ahora lárgate. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Él se quedó in situ, con el dinero en mano.

Pensó que lo más sensato sería dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero sin embargo, otra voz le incitó a hablar.

Había estado demasiado tiempo acallando sus dudas sobre si ella le odiaba, y creyó que aquel era el mejor momento para disipar toda incertidumbre. Así que su valentía lo ayudó.

Nunca supo si fue un error o no:

-_Ever_.

Ella no se giró, pero él supo que le estaba escuchando. Preguntó, preocupado:

-¿He hecho algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Elfman se explicó:

-No sé, desde hace un tiempo las cosas han… cambiado. Antes éramos "amigos", si pudiese llamarse de alguna manera, porque tampoco es que tú me trataras de la mejor de las maneras, pero no puedo compararlo a cómo me tratas ahora. Noto un desprecio, como una prisa por tenerme lo más lejos posible. Por eso pensé que quizás hubiera hecho algo.

Evergreen calló durante un largo rato, y Elfman comenzó a pensar que debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Entonces, ella habló:

-Tonterías.

Pero ante su cabezonería, él continuó. Sabía que ahora que había dado el paso, no podía echarse atrás:

-Sé que no son imaginaciones mías. Un hombre no imagina, actúa. Antes, aunque nos burláramos mutuamente, hablábamos y conversábamos bastante, y sin embargo ahora me echas o te escabulles en cuanto puedes. Todo desde que…

Le daba miedo finalizar la frase, pero ella se mostró interesada:

-¿Desde?

Tragó saliva y respondió:

-… Desde que dejaste de ofrecerte.

Otro silencio muerto en el que Elfman pensó que había hablado demasiado. Justo en ese entonces, ella se giró y caminó hacia él, pero en vez de quedar frente a él –como Elfman esperaba- pasó de largo, yendo hacia la puerta. Antes de desaparecer de la habitación, ella añadió:

-… Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es algo que te importe en absoluto.

Y sin más dilación, abandonó la sala.

Mientras la dejaba marchar, el hombre confirmó sus sospechas.

Aunque ignoraba por qué, ella parecía odiarle.

Miró la luna, mudo y sin expresión, sintiendo un dolor inusual en su pecho.

Jamás una noche le había parecido tan oscura como aquella.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Corto y con desenlace triste, pero esto no termina aquí._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado y comentadme con sugerencias y opiniones!_

_Próximo capítulo: Cobra._


	4. Caput IV

_**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Ante todo, ¡Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo! Espero que estéis disfrutando con vuestros seres queridos~_

_Ahora, al fic._

_Bien, estaba deseando llegar a esta parte. De hecho, la historia de Aldea Fairy Tail surgió de este capítulo. Es mucho más largo por ese motivo, y también porque fue el primero que escribí, porque ésta es mi OTP y por otras razones._

_De cualquier manera, la historia de estos dos va a ser complicada, pero intentaré poco a poco ir desvelando los misterios que envuelven a los dos._

_Y si creéis que Cobra me ha quedado OC, es que sólo os habéis leído el arco del manga, porque más tarde en el anime cambia un poco._

_**Advertencias:** Hay ciertos spoilers del anime (véase el relleno) que no salen del manga, pero son sólo algunos detalles pequeños ya que esta historia es completamente ajena a la original salvo por los personajes que en ella aparecen.  
_

_Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, comentadla sin temor._

_PD: Hay un dibujo de Cobra con la vestimenta de este fic allá por mi deviantart, por si tenéis curiosidad._

_De cualquier manera, ¡que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

_**Aldea Fairy Tail**  
_

_**Cobra.**_

* * *

Resopló con fuerza.

El calor –a pesar de estar atardeciendo- que hacía resultaba pegajoso y abrasante, y más cuando él llevaba caminando durante una buena jornada. Había cruzado dos o tres cordilleras enteras y no había encontrado ningún rastro de aldea o pueblo donde hospedarse…

Salvo ahora.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con dificultad, contempló la diminuta aldea a la que había ido a parar.

No podía considerarse un pueblo, ya que la cantidad de casas no era suficiente para ser reconocido como tal. No había demasiado, si acaso alguna que otra tienda y solamente una humilde posada.

Allí decidió dirigir sus pasos.

Debió de llamar bastante la atención, ya que todos los niños dejaron de jugar para observarle con interés, las mujeres que chismorreaban cerca del mercado clavaron sus miradas en él y enfocaron su conversación en el recién llegado, y hasta un perro que por allí paseaba se dedicó a olfatearlo.

Eso era lo que pasaba con las aldeas. Todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo, y los forasteros eran bien o mal recibidos según el sitio en el que se encontrara.

Sin preocuparse demasiado por el tipo de gente que sería, el hombre se hizo paso entre las callejuelas hasta llegar a un edificio austero hecho de piedra, del que colgaba un cartel de madera viejo con una inscripción pintada:

"Posada Fairy Tail".

Decidió entrar.

* * *

El ambiente que encontró no fue muy distinto al de otras posadas que había visitado, así que tras echar un vistazo rápido alrededor suyo, llegó a duras penas al recibidor, donde un hombre de pelo índigo y barba mal afeitada lo saludó con ojos sorprendidos y una sonrisa amigable:

-Oh, una cara nueva. Siempre está bien una visita. ¿Vienes a hospedarte aquí, hijo?

El muchacho asintió levemente, sin hablar. Acto seguido, el hombre de la barba desaliñada sacó un libro viejo y gordo, lleno de polvo, y preguntó:

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre y apellido?

El visitante hizo un gesto de negación. El posadero se rascó la cabeza, confundido:

-Pues si no me das tu nombre no podré hacer la reserva, hijo.

Tras unos instantes en los que el mozo pareció meditar, finalmente añadió brevemente:

-Cobra.

-¿Perdona?

-Cobra-repitió tranquilamente- Ése es mi nombre.

El posadero se apresuró a apuntar el nombre en el libro:

-Con que Cobra, ¿eh? –se rascó la barbilla- Me parece haberlo oído en alguna parte… En fin, yo me llamo Macao.

A Cobra no le extrañaba que así fuera. Él, queriéndolo o sin querer se había ganada cierta fama en el reino. Era conocido como _Cobra el Mercenario_ –debido a su oficio- o _El Mercenario Venenoso_- aunque nadie sabía realmente por qué lo denominaban así-.

Sin embargo, podía apostar que en un aldea tan pequeña y remota como era aquella, que además estaba aislada de las otras aldeas por varias cordilleras, era posible que no le conociesen debido a una poca –o más bien escasa- transmisión de información.

Así lo prefería, en realidad.

Cuando dejó de meditar se dio cuenta de que el posadero le estaba hablando:

-Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Dos semanas. O tres. Puede que más.

El asombro se adueñó del rostro de Macao. Normalmente los pocos visitantes que la aldea recibía estaban de paso y se quedaban, como mucho, tres días.

Tras la sorpresa, Macao sonrió entusiasmado:

-¡Vaya, hijo, hace mucho que no tenemos a visitantes como tú en nuestra aldea! ¿Y qué tipo de de habitación quieres? ¡Tenemos para todos los gustos: desde sencillas y baratas hasta grandes y cómodas!

Cobra volvió a meditar. Estaba bastante cansado, y tras haber estado malviviendo durante unas semanas perdido por las montañas, decidió darse un capricho:

-Quiero la que más cueste. El precio no supondrá un problema.

Tras decir esto, el hombre notó cómo todos los ojos de la posada se clavaban en él, expectantes, intrigados, curiosos. Él los ignoró y escuchó a Macao, que se había quedado con la boca abierta y ahora intentaba formular una pregunta nervioso:

-¿L-la que más cueste? Pero hijo, eso es mucho dinero…

A modo de respuesta, el hombre cogió una bolsa llena de monedas y la tiró sobre la mesa del recibidor.

El posadero abrió la bolsa, aturdido de ver tanto dinero junto, y comenzó a contar.

Al cabo de un rato en el que un silencio inusual dominaba la sala interrumpido por números que Macao formulaba en voz alta, éste se detuvo, y murmuró atónito:

-A-aquí hay más dinero del que yo sepa contar… ¡Romeo, Wakaba, ayudadme!

En ese mismo instante, un hombre que fumaba y estaba cerca del mostrador se levantó con pesadez y fue a su encuentro, y un niño que andaba sirviendo bebidas corrió rápidamente al encuentro de su padre.

Entre los tres comenzaron a contar mientras la posada entera los contemplaba con silencio, expectantes. Cobra no decía nada, ni mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, simplemente se limitaba a esperar, mudo.

Finalmente, tras varios largos minutos, Macao obtuvo la cuenta definitiva y se puso tan pálido que algunos temieron que se desmayaría ahí mismo del susto. En su lugar, el posadero miró a Wakaba, y le reprochó:

-¡Wakaba, has debido de contar mal! ¡Aquí hay demasiados números!

-¡Ni en broma! ¡Se habrá equivocado el pequeño!

-¿Romeo?

Romeo hinchó los mofletes:

-No, papá, yo he contado bien. ¡No me eches la culpa, Wakaba!

-Pero eso significa… -entonces Macao se dirigió a Cobra- ¡Hijo, aquí hay más dinero del que necesitas para pagar la habitación más cara durante tres semanas!

-Ya ajustaré las cuentas más tarde. Además, también necesitaré otros servicios como comida, lavado de ropa y…

Sin terminar la frase, Cobra tomó asiento en una mesa vacía. Lentamente, con tranquilidad, se quitó la capa, se desprendió de aquella chaqueta hasta que sólo quedó una cotilla de malla negra sucia y ensangrentada:

-… Un médico.

Macao ahogó un grito y fue Wakaba el que habló:

-¡Por todas las mujeres de este mundo! ¡Estás herido!

-Tienes el brazo izquierdo destrozado –apuntó Macao- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Con algo de esfuerzo, Cobra comenzó a relatar su aventura:

-Atravesando la primera cordillera fui a encontrarme con un grupo de bandidos que intentaron robarme mis bienes. Pude derrotarlos a todos, pero el cansancio hizo mella en mí. Cuando me dispuse a seguir, le pisé la nariz a un oso que por allí dormitaba. Fue un combate peligroso, y como resultado él me hizo esta herida y yo obtuve su piel.

Los presentes miraron incrédulos al extranjero, creyendo que aquella historia se trataba de una falacia, pero por la seriedad que emanaba del joven, y por la fea herida que adornaba su cuerpo, supieron de alguna manera que aquella hazaña era cierta.

Macao lo miró enmudecido, y admirado:

-Vaya, pues sí que eres fuerte y… Un momento. ¿A qué cordillera te refieres?

-A la que está más cerca de la aldea de Lamia Scale.

Aquello incrementó los murmullos.

Wakaba sudó, algo asustado:

-Pero… ¡Pero se tarda más de una semana entera en venir desde Lamia Scale hasta aquí a caballo!

-Yo vine a pie.

Aquella mera oración fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte? ¿Qué le había traído por la pequeña aldea de Fairy Tail?

Muchas preguntas fluían en los pensamientos de todos, pero nadie se atrevió a inquirir.

Salvo Romeo:

-¿Y cómo es que no te has desangrado todavía?

-Me las apañé para hacerme un torniquete, aunque no me sirvió de mucho. Y es por eso por lo que necesito un médico.

Wakaba y Macao intercambiaron miradas preocupantes y el segundo finalmente, habló:

-Lo cierto es que nuestra médico no se encuentra ahora mismo en la aldea, y lo más próxima a otro médico vive cual ermitaña en lo alto de la montaña, viaje que en tu estado no es ahora muy recomendable. Sin embargo… ¡Kinana!

Tan pronto como gritó aquel nombre, una joven entró en el salón con rapidez:

-¿Sí?

-Tú sabes de medicinas, ¿no es cierto?-inquirió Macao, con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió dócilmente.

-¿Podrías acompañar al nuevo huésped a su habitación y… curarle?

Ella volvió a asentir, y entonces clavó la mirada en Cobra, concretamente en su herida, procuró disimular su horror:

-Eh… Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Me haríais el favor de acompañarme?

En ese momento chocaron miradas –aunque Cobra llevaba mirándola desde que había entrado en el salón- y tras examinarla detenidamente, el hombre asintió, incorporándose. Hubo nuevo choque de miradas, y Kinana rompió el contacto visual, algo nerviosa:

-¿No traes equipaje, hijo?-preguntó Macao, mientras le entregaba las llaves a la chica.

Cobra negó lentamente y mientras seguía a Kinana, ambos acabaron desapareciendo de la sala.

Hubo un silencio muertos durante unos instantes por la anécdota, y al final, Macao lo rompió, riéndose:

-¡Vamos, seguid gritando y bebiendo! ¿Qué tipo de posada sería esta si no se escucharan las risas desde el exterior?

Y el ruido volvió a fluir en el aire.

* * *

Cobra siguió a Kinana hasta un tercer piso y aquel paseo le sirvió para analizar todo cuanto había a su alrededor, incluyendo a la joven, a la que vigilaba. Fijó la mirada al lugar. Pasillos estrechos, con algo de polvo y sin embargo en condiciones buenas, con candelabros y antorchas apagados porque aunque atardecía el sol no se había puesto del todo entre las nubes.

Cobra descubrió que cuanto más alto era el piso, mayor era la calidad de sus habitaciones y del pasillo.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Kinana lo guió en silencio hasta el final del pasillo del tercer piso.

Le abrió la puerta y entró ella primero para abrir los ventanales y separar las cortinas, provocando que la luz del crepúsculo adornase toda sala.

Ella acomodó las almohadas, y Cobra pudo ver en que ella hacía una reverencia, disculpándose:

-Perdonad la suciedad de la habitación. Pero siendo honestos, creíamos que ya nadie volvería a utilizarla. Ya nadie viene por Fairy Tail-murmuró esto último con tristeza.

Cobra se encontró a sí mismo inspeccionándola con la mirada de nuevo: Tenía el cabello de un extraño color púrpura, algo que jamás había visto antes, y por tanto dedujo que la joven no era alguien corriente.

Sobre todo cuando se fijó en aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Hubo nuevo cruce de miradas, y el hombre notó algo extraño en los ojos de ella.

Algo poco humano.

Kinana se percató de que Cobra la estaba mirando de nuevo, y se ruborizó:

-E-eh, bueno, ya os lo habrán comunicado, pero mi nombre es Kinana. Cocino y limpio, aunque también tengo conocimientos curativos. El señor Macao me dijo que os quedaréis con nosotros bastantes días, así que me gustaría poder tener el honor de conocer vuestro nombre.

Cobra se sorprendió por la educación de la muchacha, –ya que creía que ese tipo de jerga sólo lo utilizaban aquellos que pertenecían a las clases privilegiadas- pero no hizo el ademán de elogiarlo:

-Mi nombre es Cobra.

-¿Cobra? Es un nombre… singular. Creo haberlo oído antes. Me suena tan familiar, tan cercano… Oh, disculpad mis pensamientos en voz alta. Tumbaos.

El mercenario hizo lo que le pedía y se sentó en la cama. Descubrió que era más cómoda de lo que esperaba.

Hubo un mutismo extraño y Cobra alzó la cabeza, extrañado.

Las mejillas de Kinana estaban enrojecidas, y le costaba trabajo hablar:

-N-necesito ver vuestra herida, así que s-si me hicierais el favor de desnudaros… L-la parte de arriba, quiero decir.

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. Qué chica tan inocente, tan apartada del perverso mundo.

Jamás había visto a alguien así.

Aunque claro, eso ya lo había notado al mirar sus ojos tan sobrenaturales.

Pero no preguntó nada, solamente hizo lo que ella le pedía.

Intentó quitarse la cota de malla, que resultaba ser más complicada de quitar que la chaqueta.

Cobra miró a Kinana, que estaba esperando con la mirada hacia otro lado, encogida cual conejillo asustado y descartó la idea de pedirle ayuda.

Al final, con dolor y resignación, y tras varios intentos, consiguió quitarse la prenda.

Kinana volteó a mirarle, y volvió a fijar la mirada en cualquier otro punto de la habitación. Decidió entonces que el cuadro que colgaba de la pared era una vista más decente que Cobra semi-desnudo en la cama y desangrándose.

Sin embargo, cuando recobró parte de la compostura, respiró hondo, se acercó a él con timidez, y clavó la mirada en la herida, mientras susurraba:

-R-relajaos.

-Tal vez deberías aplicarte eso a ti misma-comentó él.

Esto provocó que Kinana diese un bote y se sonrojase a máxima potencia, y Cobra no pudo evitar disimular una pequeña risa burlona.

Tras la anécdota, él cerró su único ojo bueno y respiró hondo.

* * *

Notó los suaves dedos de ella viajando por la parte izquierda de su torso, indagando, buscando la herida. Cuando la encontró, el bufido que soltó hizo que Cobra volviera a abrir el ojo izquierdo:

-Aplicasteis un torniquete para el brazo. No lo hicisteis mal, pero el hecho de no cambiarlo ha provocado que la herida se os haya infectado.

-¿Perderé el brazo?-inquirió él tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Quiero decir, la herida es muy fea y está bastante infectada, pero creo que puedo curaros. Aunque harán falta ciertas herramientas, paciencia.. Y os dolerá.

-Eso es algo que ya juzgaré yo.

Entonces ella se levantó:

-Aguardad aquí mientras voy por todo lo necesario. ¿Tenéis hambre?

Cobra asintió. Ella se permitió dibujar una sonrisa tímida y añadió:

-Le diré al señor Macao que prepare algo para vos. Ahora reposad hasta que vuelva.

* * *

Cuando Kinana se marchó, Cobra se tumbó en la cama y suspiró.

El viaje había resultado agotador, y más cuando él lo había realizado herido de gravedad. Sentía el dolor de su brazo más fuerte que nunca, y supuso que era porque ahora le había prestado atención al brazo, cuando antes no le había dado una real importancia.

Involuntariamente, Cobra se llevó el brazo bueno al ojo derecho, que estaba cerrado y decorado con una horrible cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

Había perdido el ojo derecho, por poco perdía el brazo izquierdo… ¿De verdad merecía la pena sacrificarse tanto por su objetivo?

Él mismo se reprochó. Si había llegado tan lejos, sabía que no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Además, decidió pensar que su estancia en Fairy Tail serían más unas vacaciones para descansar que alguna otra aldea más que investigar.

Con este pensamiento se relajó y justo cuando lo hizo, Kinana apareció con un pequeño baúl bajo un brazo y con una bandeja en el otro.

-Aún falta un poco para comer –anunció ella- así que iniciaré la curación de vuestra herida. No deberíamos esperar más, o eso podría provocar que sí perdierais el brazo.

Cobra asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Kinana lo contempló indecisa y algo confundida y el mercenario lo notó. Acto seguido, ella pregunto de repente:

-¿No os duele? Oh, perdonad mi indiscreción, olvidad…

-Sí.

-¿Huh?

-Sí duele, mas me enseñaron a ocultar el dolor. Pero he sufrida heridas mucho peores. Heridas de las que aún no me he recuperado plenamente-mencionó al final, y Kinana supo de alguna manera que no se refería a una herida física.

Ella le miró apenada:

-Comprendo… Siento haber sacado un tema que os podía entristecer.

Cobra permaneció callado y hubo varios segundos de un silencio muerto, que acabó rompiendo él mismo:

-No deberíamos hacer esperar a la herida.

-¡Tenéis razón! Ahora mismo me pondré a ello.

Esta vez, Cobra no cerró los ojos, ni siquiera cuando sentía las horribles punzadas del dolor clavándose en él a la par que un cansancio que le llegaba de forma repentina.

Observaba el esfuerzo de Kinana por curarle de la joven, aquellas manos ágiles desinfectando su herida, la mirada no humana concentrada en su labor, el cabello morado suave y la piel pálida goteando sudor

Cobra lo intuía. Aquella muchacha no era como las demás. Había algo, en su esencia, que rozaba lo sobrenatural, y eso le inquietó.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba era esa sensación de haberla visto antes, cuando sabía de sobra que eso era imposible.

Porque Cobra no solía olvidar las caras.

Y sabía que recordaría la suya.

Despertó de su trance al ver que la chica le hablaba:

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

Él asintió y ella prosiguió:

-No tenéis por qué responderla si no lo deseáis pero… ¿Qué os trae por Fairy Tail?

Es una aldea próspera y alegre, pero lamentablemente no muy popular. Si es conocida por algo, es por las enormes peleas que suele haber dentro, y a decir verdad, no sabría decir si eso es bueno o malo.

Cobra guardó silencio y Kinana temió haberle incomodado con su curiosidad. Cuando decidió callarse de una vez y centrarse en su trabajo, la áspera voz de él le respondió:

-… Estoy buscando algo.

Y eso fue todo lo que dio por respuesta, y Kinana se dio por satisfecha.

Al cabo del rato, Cobra comenzó a notar su brazo menos hinchado, y raramente interesado por alguien, le preguntó:

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres la hija de Macao?

-No-respondió- No he estado en esta aldea toda mi vida. Llegué aquí aproximadamente hace 7 años.

-¿De dónde?

-… No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No lo sé.

Y él decidió no preguntar más. O bien la chica mentía porque no se fiaba de él o puede que dijese la verdad.

Aunque… ¿Qué tipo de verdad sería ésa?

-¿Os duele mucho?-inquirió ella, de repente, esquivando el mutismo.

Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente, aunque lo cierto es que sí dolía. Ella bajó la cabeza, algo apenada:

-Si el médico de la aldea estuviera aquí, no os dolería, lo sé. Lo siento, no soy más que una aprendiz.

-Yo no distingo los tipos de médicos que hay, pero sé los que saben salvar un brazo y los que no. Y tú sabes, por lo que me basta.

Entonces, la chica lanzó de repente una risa melódica, y él arqueó una ceja:

-No creo haber dicho nada divertido…

Ella siguió sonriendo:

-Vuestra manera de elogiar es bastante… Peculiar. Pero os lo agradezco de corazón.

Un rato después, Kinana terminó y permitió que Cobra examinase la herida antes de vendarla. Ella se explicó:

-He podido cerrarla y coserla, pero no debéis mover mucho el brazo o podría abrirse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué os parece?

-… Buen trabajo-murmuró.

Ella le sonrió y le sirvió la bandeja: Una sopa caliente, una rebanada de pan, una cerveza y carne de cerdo.

Resultaba apetitoso, sobre todo desde que había tenido que alimentarse de provisiones estropeadas y de los dotes que la naturaleza le había dado en las cordilleras durante varias semanas.

Ella se rió, y Cobra le clavó su mirada de un solo ojo. Ella añadió, mientras recogía las cosas:

-Dejaré que disfrutéis de la cena y del sueño. Descansad.

Se incorporó y salió de la habitación, y justo cuando ella estaba cerrando la puerta, él la llamó:

-Chica.

Kinana se giró:

-¿Sí?

-… Te lo agradezco.

Ella le dedicó una tierna y dulce sonrisa, que le llenó de una extraña calma:

-Que tengáis dulces sueños.

Y cerró la puerta, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Cobra, tras cenar, volvió a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, con cuidado, sintiendo que el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Trazó en su mente los recuerdos de su viaje por las montañas, las dificultades por las que allí tuvo que pasar, la llegada a la aldea, sus recuerdos previos a la aventura, e inevitablemente llegó el recuerdo del motivo de su viaje. Pero aquello sólo lo ponía de mal humor, por lo que decidió apartarlo temporalmente.

Y durmió, pero durmió acunado por la imagen de aquella chica extraña y alegre a la que acababa de conocer…

O quizás no.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Espero que os haya gustado. La relación de ellos irá avanzando también lentamente._

_Próximo capítulo: Laxus._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y espero que me comentéis!_


	5. Caput V

_**Notas:** Hola holita, vecinitos. Como siempre, me disculpo profundamente por el retraso ¿Por qué tardo tanto en actualizar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sinceramente, no es que no haya actualizado porque no haya querido, y no miento cuando digo que llevaba sin escribir absolutamente nada desde que actualicé Operación Tarta. En efecto, desde enero no he escrito nada, ni fics, ni historias personales, ni nada. No sé, la inspiración no llegaba y no me sentía con fuerzas, no entiendo muy bien por qué. Pero ayer me animé a escribir algo, y hoy decidí continuar el fic de Aldea Fairy Tail (Operación Tarta está en camino, a los que pregunten) y tengo una nueva idea para un **fic AU de Cobra y Kinana**, aunque no sé si a la gente le interesaría. (En el caso de que así sea, por favor comunicádmelo porque me serviría para proseguir)_

_El capítulo, como prometí, esta vez, trata desde el punto de vista de Laxus, el futuro líder de la aldea, y su relación con Cana, la adivina/vidente._

_¿Soy la única persona que piensa que ambos tienen personalidades que encajan perfectamente? Laxus es motherofgod Laxus y personalmente adoro a Cana~_

_A mí parecer, son la pareja más sexy (lol) de todo Fairy Tail. Quizás por eso el capítulo sea así trololó 8D_

**_Advertencias: _**_Subo el rating de esto un poco, aunque no es demasiado fuerte. _

_¡Ojalá lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**Aldea Fairy Tail**

**Laxus.**

* * *

-Y entonces le dije, ¿qué? ¿En serio vienes de la ciudad y no sabes ni cómo cortar la carne en condiciones? ¡Vuelve a la casa de la saliste, niño!

-Cana, por el amor de Dios, ¿existirá el día en el cual puedas beber sin que acabes tumbada en el suelo cual vagabunda?

-¡Por lo menos sería una vagabunda atractiva!

Laxus dio un larguísimo suspiro, mientras cargaba a su amiga a cuestas a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada, con intención de llevarla a su casa, ya que temía por la integridad de la joven, y además, dudaba seriamente que ésta estuviese lo suficientemente sobria para saber volver a su hogar:

-¿Por qué bebes tanto, Cana?-la interrogó él, resignado-Sabes que beber en demasía es dañino, y además, está mal visto que una mujer se quede hasta la madrugada consumiendo sin cesar en una taberna.

-Me importa bastante poco lo que los demás piensen de mí. Creía que compartías mi opinión, Laxus, pero no sabía que te influenciaran tanto las habladurías –dijo ella con una risita tonta.

-No me importan. Pero estoy hablando de ti. ¿Qué pensará tu padre si se entera?

Gildarts, el padre de Cana –aunque dicho hecho se había descubierto hace relativamente poco- era el protector de la aldea, el jefe en armas, como lo solían llamar, o el héroe alocado que desaparecía cuando nadie prestaba atención y aparecía cuando uno se daba la vuelta. Éste quería a su hija con locura, y sin embargo, parecía no importarle en absoluto que ésta frecuentara las tabernas en horarios nocturnos.

Cana zarandeó la botella en el aire, riéndose:

-¡A mi padre le daría igual! Él va de aquí para allá continuamente, y además, siempre está orgulloso de mí. ¡Más debería preocuparse por lo que digan de él, con lo que le gusta frecuentar a numerosas mujeres!

Y de igual manera que a Gildarts parecía no importarle el amor de su hija hacia la bebida, a ella parecía no importarle tampoco ese amor desmedido que tenía su padre hacia el género femenino.

Tal para cual, se decía el joven Dreyar.

-Pero aún así lo echas en falta, ¿no es verdad?-añadió él, mirándola.

La morena no habló, como si hubiera dado justo en el clavo. Quedó estática, mirando el suelo. El mutismo se adueñó del lugar, únicamente interrumpido por los grillos que se comunicaban en las orillas de un arroyo cercano, y el hombre pensó que quizás se había pasado.

A fin de cuentas, supuestamente la gente bebía para olvidar, y no estaba bien que él anduviera por ahí recordándolo.

Le echó la culpa al alcohol, que aunque no lo hacía estar tan ido como lo estaba Cana, –también porque ella había bebido el doble que él- sí parecía quebrarle los pensamientos, y por desgracia, los sentidos.

Distrayéndolo, Laxus escuchó súbitamente un gimoteo, y una sensación de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él:

-… Oye. Oye, Cana, no llores, vale… No…

Pero su preocupación fue cortada por una risa que rompió todo rastro de silencio, y el puñetazo suave de ella en su hombro que provocó se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio:

-¡Vamos, Laxus! –tartamudeó ella, enérgica- ¿Crees realmente que sería capaz de llorar por eso? Es cierto que en ocasiones le echo de menos, pero tampoco voy a lamentarme por ello. ¡Soy demasiado positiva!

La mirada que le clavó hizo que volviese a soltar una risilla. Había que tener agallas para burlarse de Laxus Dreyar, y que éste se dejase burlar, pero Cana le fascinaba en cierto modo, y por eso lo permitía.

Aunque de repente, bajo los efectos de la bebida, su humor cambió súbitamente:

-Lo único que me deprime a estas alturas… ¡Es que sigo sin encontrar a alguien en condiciones!-masculló.

Laxus volvió a suspirar. Si había algo que Cana nunca faltaba en contar mientras se hallaba en semejante estado de embriaguez, era llorar por la falta de un hombre, de un novio, de un prometido, de un amante, de lo que fuera.

Y él, aunque no entendía aún por qué, tenía que ser el encargado de escucharla, una vez sí, una vez también: El nieto de Makarov se conocía las frases que ella siempre usaba ya de memoria:

-Otra vez no… -murmuró, llevándose la mano al rostro.

-¡Sí, otra vez sí!-chilló ella- No encuentro a nadie que merezca la pena. Y todos parecen hablar mal de mí. Cada mujer piensa que soy una ramera por el hecho de que me gusta vestirme con poca ropa. Y los hombres que me buscan lo hacen por ese rumor, ¡y no es verdad! Yo no trabajo en el lugar de Ever. Y el resto de hombres, los que pasan por la aldea de vez en cuando se piensan que soy una bruja porque me dedico a ver el porvenir en las cartas. ¡El otro día un viajero al que intenté conquistar me amenazó con echarme a la hoguera! ¿Tú te puedes creer que eso es normal?

-Tal como bruja no te denominaría, pero tu oficio y tus hábitos sí son algo dispares.

-¡Hombre, muchas gracias!-añadió ella, haciendo un gracioso mohín.

Laxus sonrió ante la respuesta, y para tranquilizarla, dijo lo de siempre, mientras avistaba a lo lejos la solitaria casa de su amiga, el punto final de destino:

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por esas cosas. Mírame a mí, soy el nieto del jefe de la aldea, próximo heredero, con una cierta edad, y tampoco tengo prometida. Si supieras la de cosas que he escuchado al respecto: Que si quiero meterme a sacerdote, que si soy estéril, que si hay algo entre Fried y yo…

Ella le miró sorprendida, con una sonrisa curiosa:

-¿Hay algo entre Fried y tú?

-Claro que no, idiota. Pero la gente, con tal de dar rienda suelta a la imaginación, dicelo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza. Deberías dejar de amargarte por tipos que no merecen la pena.

Y la conversación pareció dar por terminada, ya que ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra, Cana porque parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar, Laxus porque el licor y la caminata pesada lo desconcentraba.

Al final, tras el paseo, llegaron al hogar de ella, y la dejó de cargar para depositarla en la puerta, y ella se agarró al porche. Él inquirió, medio en broma, medio preocupado:

-¿Podrás llegar hasta la habitación o tendré que cargarte hasta la cama?

Pero ella no respondió a su pregunta. En su lugar, le clavó una mirada totalmente seria, pero brillante:

-¿Y cómo sabes que no merecen la pena?

Aquello le dejó sin habla. Al parecer la jovencita había estado dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho, algo que en su estado parecía imposible, pero claro, estaba aquello que siempre se decía, que Cana siempre acababa sorprendiéndole con sus palabras o actos.

* * *

Era cierto, cuando su amiga venía tan feliz a contarle que tenía un nuevo ligoteo, él siempre negaba con la cabeza, sacándole defectos al individuo en cuestión de segundos hasta que al final, incluso la propia Cana a veces se deprimía por ello, cosa que no alteraba al rubio, que se decía que cuánto más lejos estuviese ella de aquellos imbéciles que pretendían rondarla, mejor para todos.

Buscando una respuesta apropiada, meditó calmado, y finalmente la encontró:

-Porque soy un hombre. Y sé diferenciar a los que valen la pena, y a los que no.

Pensó que ella se reiría ante aquella afirmación tan estúpida, pero en cambio, ella siguió analizándole en silencio, y le incomodaron tanto aquellos ojos audaces, que se dio la vuelta, procurando dar la tarea de custodiarla por terminada, el diálogo por acabado, y con intención de volver a su casa, lejos de esencias que parecían flotar en el aire, lejos del demonio que hablaba en su interior convocado por la embriaguez.

Y lejos de ella.

Alzó la mano en el aire, a modo de despedida, y comenzó a andar:

-Te veré mañana, supongo, si la resaca te permite salir de la cama. Vendré de cualquier manera a asegurarme de que estés bien. Buenas noc—

-¿Y tú, Laxus?-saltó ella de repente, andando un poco hacia él con dificultad- ¿Tú mereces la pena?

El joven quedó in situ, totalmente paralizado, sin atreverse a girarse. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho la morena, hubiera deseado que jamás hubiera pronunciado aquello.

O en el fondo sí que lo ansiaba:

-¿Qué?-articuló.

Ella se acercó a él, oscilando, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, notó los delgados y desnudos brazos de ella paseando por debajo de sus brazos, enganchándose a su torso, abrazándolo.

Cana dejó reposar su cabeza y equilibrio en la tensa espalda de él. Su voz sonó melosa, y tenía la lengua tan trabada que costaba a veces entenderla:

-Tú siempre has estado ahí, Laxus. Desde que volviste tras tu destierro, has estado siempre aquí. Te dignabas a beber conmigo cuando nadie quería, o nadie podía. Te dignabas a llevarme a casa, como hoy, pese a que escuchabas a tu alrededor los murmullos de la gente. Te dignabas a escucharme, incluso cuando estando borracha como lo estoy ahora el escuchar resulta una tarea ardua. Todo esto… ¿Significa que mereces la pena?-preguntó, casi más buscando una respuesta en sí misma que en el otro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Cana no era normalmente así. De su personalidad vivaracha y despreocupada no podían salir unos vocablos como aquellos. Ni siquiera cuando andaba ebria, -ya que es cierto que muchos al achisparse solían filosofar- porque normalmente caía dormida en la barra o en su espalda en el camino de vuelta a casa, a diferencia de aquella noche, que era capaz de aguantarlo todo.

Aquella cabecita loca no podía estar replanteándose todo aquello, no podía empezar ahora a fijarse en él, porque sino…

¿Sino qué?

Tenía la mente en blanco:

-¿Qué clase de orgullo quedaría en mí si dijese que no merezco la pena?-afirmó con tono burlón, con la pretensión quizás de descargar esa tensión incómoda que bullía en el ambiente:

-Si es cierto que mereces la pena, ¿por qué no has encontrado a nadie aún? ¿Por qué sigues juntándote con alguien como yo, el objeto de burlas secretas, la mujer que nunca podrá ser mujer del todo, que bebe más que cien hombres juntos, la bruja que juega a leer el futuro con sus cartas? Quizás el hecho de que no tengas prometida sea porque me proteges.

Vale, hasta ahí llegaba toda la charla. No iba a permitir que la bebida siguiera masacrando a Cana como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Ella era una mujer orgullosa y con valores, y no era nada de lo que los vecinos decían, o los peregrinos creían. Ella era más que eso, y por tanto no podía permitir que se infravalorase a sí misma.

En cierto modo, era verdad que la culpa de que él no tuviese prometida era debido a ella, pero por un motivo completamente distinto que jamás le diría:

-Suficiente. Deja de atacarte a ti misma. El alcohol está hablando por ti, así que ahora mismo quiero que cruces esa puerta, la cierres y te acuestes, ¿me has oído?

Pero ella hizo caso omiso, y lo abrazó con más fuerza, tanto que él giró la cabeza para contemplarla, consternado:

-Cana, ¿qué te pasa? No es natural en ti que actúes de esta manera.

-Si es verdad que mereces la pena, mírame-le ignoró ella, soltando el abrazo, que provocó un frío extraño en él.

No sabía adónde le estaba conduciendo aquello, y tampoco entendía aquella fuerza que lo estaba sometiendo por momentos a medida que los labios de ella pronunciaban aquellas dagas. De repente se sintió más mareado que de costumbre en aquella velada, y se preguntó si era causa del vino, o a causa de ella.

Ambos debían ser.

Su honor, y un anhelo recóndito le hicieron girarse, y la observó con decisión.

Cana parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, y sin embargo, sólo lo parecía. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los pómulos y la nariz enjorecidos, los ojos brillantes y soñolientos y un rostro que pretendía parecer serio, pero que se le antojó adorable:

-¿De qué te sirve saber, en cualquier caso, si yo merezco la pena o no?-preguntó él, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, sintiendo una especie de imán que parecía atraerle cada vez más y más- ¿Qué pretendes?

Tenía los sentidos confusos, y la piel ardiendo, y ésta pareció entrar en erupción cuando ella se acercó a él lentamente, con una sonrisa seductora:

-Sirve de mucho. Y dime Laxus, ¿qué pretendes tú?

Y antes de que él pudiera apartarse o dejarse subyugar por la situación, ella se impulsó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que le hizo abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendido, creyendo que alucinaba y que había alcanzado el delirium tremens.

Fue un momento fugaz, que en un abrir y cerrar vino y se esfumó, pero a él le sirvió como excusa.

Si él servía, aquello también.

* * *

Cuando ella se apartó, se rió divertida, y decidió girarse sobre sus talones para marchar rumbo a su casa, cansada y satisfecha, con una insólita y nueva emoción resonando en su pecho.

Pero una mano fuerte le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole que avanzara un paso más.

Se giró, sorprendida:

-¿Laxus?

Encontró fuego emanando de él, que murmuró rápidamente, con la voz seca:

-Pretendo mucho, porque tú sí que mereces la pena.

Y ahí quedó toda palabra.

Respondiendo al hechizo que venía llamándole desde hacía tiempo, susurrándole en el oído, y aceptando a su demonio interior, Laxus dejó su honor, y la honra de ambos atrás.

Respondiendo a aquellos instintos primitivos, la atrajo hacia sí con vigor y a diferencia del calmado beso anterior de ella, él besó desatándolo todo, plasmando aquella pira que carbonizaba los estribos de su cuerpo, que lo arrastraba hacia un abismo al que querría haber llegado antes.

Tan cegado se hallaba por la droga alcohólica y por las circunstancias que apenas se dio cuenta que ella le había correspondido con la misma voracidad. Sonriendo entre aquella exaltada pugna, olvidó todo resquicio de razón que lo había mantenido cuerdo todas aquellas noches que la bebida había intentado controlarlo –o más bien, descontrolarlo- al sentirla cerca.

Pero bueno, aquel esfuerzo parecía haber merecido la pena.

Como la casa de ella estaba prácticamente enfrente de ellos, él no lo pensó dos veces –de hecho ni lo pensó- y subió a la morena a su costado, sin atreverse a romper el beso, mientras ella entrelazaba las piernas en su espalda y sus finos brazos tras su cabeza.

Algo dentro de él tembló.

Sabía que si aquello seguía así, no aguantaría mucho.

Pero diantres, ¿quién quería aguantar?

De una patada firme abrió la puerta de la casa de ella, y de una patada firme la cerró.

Sabía que sus piernas chocaban con botellas, causando muchísimo jaleo que podía despertar a las casas vecinas, pero aquello no lo intranquilizaba en absoluto.

Si proseguían con aquella regularidad, probablemente todo el mundo acabaría por enterarse.

Pero en esos momentos, ¿qué importaba?

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de resbalarse con los cientos de cartas y objetos diversos que estaban desparramados por el suelo.

Sabía que la mujer era desordenada, y aquello no le irritaba, mas le dificultaba en esos instantes avanzar por el lugar y maldijo en silencio. Ella respondió con una risa bobalicona.

Pero Laxus no le dejó que se riese más. Descartando la idea de avanzar contra viento y marea entre todos los cachivaches, se acercó a la pared más cercana y allí estampó la espalda de ella contra la madera, que crujió intensamente.

Antes de dar un paso o dos más, él le susurró con la voz ronca y grave, apelando a su raciocinio:

-Tendríamos que parar. Ambos… Ambos estamos demasiado aturdidos por todo y no sé ni siquiera si lo que estamos haciendo lo quieres.

Pero ella rió y se lanzó a por él, musitando:

-Cállate, imbécil.

Fue señal más que suficiente.

Todo se empezó a entremezclar allí: roces por aquí, caricias por allá, piel en los labios, manos y lenguas que exploraban atlas carnales, vestimentas que decoraban el suelo, sudor y suspiros en el aire, todo mezclado en un vaivén agitado.

De alguna manera u otra y sin darse cuenta ambos acabaron encontrándose entre las sábanas de ella, y Laxus se permitió preguntarse durante una milésima de segundo que cuándo diantres habían llegado a la cama.

Pero la muchacha pronto le hizo abandonar ese detalle, y ambos siguieron hasta el final del juego que había comenzado ella con una mera carantoña.

Aquella noche fue testigo de muchas palabras, emociones y hechos que nadie nunca conocería, y aquella noche parecía sin lugar a duda el final de una amistad que el tiempo había forjado con tanto esmero.

Por eso, sus entrañas temían que llegase el alba atroz…

Que acabaría por destrozarlo todo.

* * *

_**Notas:** Pam pam pam *música dramática* Bueno, he aquí la prueba más clara de que las relaciones que hay en la aldea no son iguales lol Por un lado los tímidos y por otro lado tenemos a estos dos... ¿Avanzando? ¿O retrocediendo? Porque esto va a dar lugar a muchos problemas. He decidido que como compensación, tras un capítulo o dos más centrados en personajes, haré uno global metiendo a todas las parejas._

**_Próximo capítulo: Juvia._**

_Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre alguna pareja (da igual si es rara porque quizás me guste) o algún personaje me interese, puede que la incluya, así que contadme vuestras ideas~_

_¡Gracias por leer!~_


End file.
